Roxy and Scary Movies THINGS GET REAL YA'LL
by pyschicscavenger
Summary: Yeah so had to go back and correct some things, because I was sleep deprived but i did'nt think I was that sleep deprived so I edited it some but it's still the same! My headcanon is that Roxy is easily scared of horror films. This came to me one night so I thought I would try it out! Enjoy! And if you hate it, don't enjoy then! Also a bit of Dirk/Jake warning: I ship them


**This came to me one night while I was watching something about ghosts and of course, it was late at night. I started getting freaked out, and then I thought it would be hilarious if Roxy freaked out too with stuff like this. Then it became canon! While Roxy, the best gamer of the alpha kids, she was easily scared during scary movies. So yeah I'm not much of a writer, this is my first fic that I've posted! Leave any comments/criticisms/advice/whatever! There is some Dirk/Jake(beware I ship them) and I hope you enjoy! :D**

Roxy ducked for the hundredth time as the grudge girl peered through the camera in the movie. Dirk and Jake were both sitting in the love seat, feeding each other chips and making snarky comments on how lame the movie was. Jane was surprisingly engrossed with the film. She kept shushing both of them whenever they would laugh at each other's jokes. Roxy however...Ughhh scary movies were just not ok. Not ok at all.

Everyone was spending the night. Jane even brought cupcakes which they all downed immediately because Jane was the master baker. All the baking skills went to Jane. Roxy glanced down at her coffee table and felt like any minute the creepy chick from the movie would appear out from under it and do some weird shit or something. Roxy pulled her knees to her chest and sat like that for the rest of the movie while her mind wandered off to happier thoughts. This was the dumbest idea she had since..ever.

Granted, it was Dirk's idea for a scary movie night for Halloween but she should'nt have suggested they have it at her place, now she'll be tiptoeing around her house for a good month until she felt comfortable in her own home again.

"Bitch needs a haircut." Dirk muttered while Jake chuckled at that.

"I don't think Death gives haircuts in the afterlife chap. Not unless he's had a mid-life crisis." Jake replied as Dirk stuffed another chip in his mouth. While Jake was chewing, he smiled halfway and thought about his statement.

"A mid-life crisis for Death would be about half the amount of time humans existed on earth." Dirk said. Jake began thinking.

"Probably but we don't really know when humans will stop existing unless the whole 2012 thing actually works out. Still, we can't say his mid-life crisis would be about as long as half of the human race existence when we don't know-"

Bluh. Roxy tuned them out. They really got into conversations like these all the time. Roxy took a drink out of the Jack Daniels bottle. Her mother, deciding to play some more of her weird passive aggressive shit, bought more drinks, after Roxy told her that she and her friends were having a sleepover at their house. As usual when Roxy got the drinks out from the liquor cabinet, it was unlocked. Of course, Jake and Jane refused any, Dirk had one shot but that was it, so Roxy decided the more the merrier and took all the new bottles and drank them herself. Jane warned her lightly about getting sick, but Roxy brushed it off.

Now however, she was beginning to regret it. Her head was spinning and she kept seeing shit that was'nt really there. For a second, Dirk's arm that was draped across the back of the couch, looked like a tentacle and after having a ten minute freakout, Dirk banned her from drinking anymore of the really hard stuff. Said it was gonna mess her up even more. And from the looks of it, this movie was doing some serious mind fucking right now. The grudge girl looked high as a kite as she looked into the camera once more. Roxy's eyes widened as the stupid protagonist went upstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING! GET OUT OF THERE!" Roxy screamed, making Jane jump about ten feet. Roxy hugged her knees tighter.

"Hopy shit. Hopy shit. Oh god. Oh no. No." Roxy murmured to herself as the girl opened the closet door.

This movie was jacked up, Roxy decided. She took another swig of Jack Daniels for help, hoping to ease her mind. After another thirty minutes of mind fucking terror, hallucinations and more screaming, the movie ended. Roxy sighed with relief as Dirk got up and stopped the movie.

"That was certainly interesting." Jake said, stretching his hands behind his head. Dirk took the movie out of the dvd player and placed it back in its case.

"It was okay, but the japanese version is much better." He said. Jane reached forward for a chip.

"Yes because understanding nothing while watching a horror film is what makes it even more terrifying, am I right?" Jane asked.

Dirk gave her a thumbs up while he popped in Insidious. Some movie about a demon and a boy and paranormal stuff, he said getting situated in his seat.

"Think you can handle this Roxy?" Dirk teased as Roxy threw a couch pillow at him. Jake laughed from somewhere as she glared at him. "Yea I can handle this Strider. I am Roxy fucking Lalonde. I ain't scared of no ghosts." She grinned at her ghostbuster reference and decided all the awards go to her. Dirk merely shrugged and pressed play. Roxy grabbed a throw and draped it around herself as the movie began. Dirk and Jake did the same, Jake's arm wrapped around Dirk's waist with Dirk's wrapped around Jake's shoulders. They looked happy and cuddly and Roxy smiled at their cuteness. Jane was still sitting against the recliner Roxy sat in, she had a blanket and a pillow for comfort. She sat cross legged, watching the movie with piqued interest. She and her cousin John had some strange interest in paranormal movies. That or Nic Cage flicks.

Roxy stopped smiling when the scary music came on and the shadow of the old woman drifted into a mirror where she began cackling softly. Roxy's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Nope! Nope. Nope. Can't deal. Nope." She said as she buried herself under the blankets while Dirk and Jake laughed at her behavior.

"Roxy if you're scared, you can always go to sleep." Dirk suggested which ended with another pillow to his head.

"How the hell can anyone go to sleep after seeing that in a bathroom mirror? Riddle me that Strider!" Roxy yelled from under her pink wizard blanket. It was very cuddly and warm and perfect for situations like these.

"Aw it'll be okay Lalonde! You have friends here who will defend you from monsters and ghosts and whatnot if some were to attack you." Jake offered. He shoved a dorito in Dirk's mouth when he finished. Dirk chewed quickly before he spoke again.

"Seriously though, if you get terrified, let me know and we'll watch something else." Dirk said.

And withthat, they watched as the scary music got intensely loud through the awesome speakers Roxy installed earlier, and the title of the movie finally came up. Roxy slouched and sipped her alcohol quietly. This was gonna be a long movie.

Roxy patiently waited, only jumping at some parts, no screaming..yet. It looked like everyone else was into the movie too. Dirk and Jake had stopped making fun of it and they were both watching with intense expressions on both their faces. Jane was halfway buried under her blanket like Roxy, only she would occaisionally giggle at her sillieness for being scared. Roxy decided that the movie was'nt going to be any scarier than it already was and deemed it safe to come out of the blanket. All was well until that one part. THAT ONE FUCKING SCENE. Roxy felt it coming, as soon as the demon hissed at the camera behind the man's head she was screaming along with the grandmother in the movie.

"HOLY FUCKING ZAZZERPAN! THE HELL IS THAT THING?" She screamed, falling out of the recliner.

The others jumped as well but mostly from Roxy's screaming and crying. Dirk looked over and saw her shaking. He paused the movie and turned to her as she was getting up off the floor.

"Rox? Are you okay?" He asked. Roxy gripped the chairs back tightly.

"Yeah. I'm totes fine." She said as she picked up the bottle and took a long swig from it. Jake exchanged glances with Dirk.

"Are you sure? We can stop it now if you want?" Dirk suggested but Roxy shook her head.

"No. No. I'm fine. Really. Just a demon thats all." Roxy said nonchalantly as she could manage. She gave them a tiny smile and Dirk merely raised his eyebrow in response.

"Okay then. If you scream one more time, I'm stopping this movie...and stop drinking for christs sake, it's only going to make it worse for you." Dirk scolded, getting up and taking the bottles from her. Roxy merely grasped the air as he walked away with her life support.

"But...vodka.." Roxy murmured in a sad voice. Dirk placed the opened bottles in the fridge and came back in the living room.

"You'll see them in the morning." He said, mussing her hair a little and sitting back on the love seat with Jake. They began the movie once more. Roxy ducked under her blanket and murmured cuss words to herself but she did'nt scream again like with that one part. She did throw a pillow at the tv when the demon appeared again in his little demon lair thing.

"Take that you asswipe!" Roxy said drunkenly as she tossed the pillow. When the pillow hit the demon, Roxy cried "Booyeah!" and sat back satisfied, not hearing the snickers of her friends around her. When the movie started to end, Roxy sighed at another happy ending.

_They got their son back, the demon was gone. Everything was alri-oh no what the fuck was this?_

Roxy sat up alert as the old psychic woman snapped a photo and the husband started choking her.

"Oh shit!" Roxy yelled, _Why was he killing her? Oh great, now they're going to have to find the husband too. He's-Oh shit. The old woman from the beginning..._

"IT WAS THE HAG!" Roxy screamed. Sure enough, the old woman had possessed the man and now his wifie-poo is turning around and-that's it. The movie ended. No scene where the husband kills them all just the wife turns to the camera and makes a horrified face and the movie ends. _What in the fucking hell? _She thought.

Roxy blinked and turned to her friends. Dirk stopped the movie as the credits began and Jake stretched. Jane was close to falling asleep. Roxy checked the time and saw it was nearly 3 in the morning. "What kind of ending was that?" Roxy asked. Dirk merely shrugged and smirked at her.

"If you want I can play Tiptoe Through the Tulips over and over again. Will that satisfy you?" He asked as Jake started singing that very song. Roxy rolled her eyes at both of them as she folded her arms.

"No thanks. I'll live with a terrible ending rather than hear that pedophile demon's theme song again." She stated.

"Suit yourself." Dirk said and pressed a button on the side of the cozy futon in the corner of the room that folded out into a bed. He leaped on it and sighed. He looked worn out. Jake joined him on the futon and Roxy turned away to give them some privacy as she heard kissing noises. Jane had moved to the loveseat they were on earlier and laid down, snuggling into her blanket. Roxy sat in her recliner, tired and weary from all those scary movies. She stood up, a little wobbly from all the alcohol she drank earlier as she started to ascend the stairs to her room. Before she went to sleep she needed a pile of wizard cats to keep her safe and snuggly.

She heard Dirk's voice call out to her softly. "Roxy? Where are you going?" He asked. Roxy turned to face him and Jake, who was wrapped in Dirk's arms.

"Just getting my cats so I can sleep after the horror you guys put me through." She called to them. She heard them laughing quietly as she headed to her room and grabbed as many wizard cats as she could hold and hurried out of the dark room. Roxy descended the stairs and placed all the cats on the floor and arranged them into a pile to sleep on. Jane was right above her asleep on the couch.

"Goodnight everyone!" Roxy said loudly. Her voice echoed a little since it was a big house.

Dirk and Jake said their goodnights before cuddling in each others arms and a tired Jane mumbled good night before slipping into slumber land. Roxy pulled the blanket over her head and tried not to imagine the grudge girl watching her from under the coffee table. _Stupid table_, Roxy thought as she glared at the offending furniture and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
